Asmodeus (God Genesis)
Backstory Asmodeus was the next demon created after the trinity demons. Due to his age, that makes him an extremely powerful demon. Lucifer does not trust Asmodeus, however, he follows all of her orders for his own benefit. Lilith despises him. Despite being a demon, she senses nothing but evil in his heart. An evil that stands out even among demons. She often makes slick comments about him, but he brushes them off. Asmodeus has the highest demon and angel killing count among the demons. Making him a high priority target for heaven. Asmodeus was secretly working on ways to turn himself into an angel demon hybrid. He wanted to push beyond his limits to surpass his creator as well as all the angels in heaven. Asmodeus worked with the fallena angel Sybil for his project. He and her collected lower tier angels that accepted prayers from humans. Sybil and Asmodeus would stalk religious groups and await for them to make angelic prayers. He and her would kidnap the angels that showed themselves in person to give their blessing. Together they took them to their own secret location, and performed experiments. Sybil was responsible for cutting off their telepathic ability so they don't signal other angels. Asmodeus and Sybil found a way to transfer the powers of a dying angel into an object. With this Asmodeus found a way to inject himself with angel energy. The effect was undesirable as the large dosage almost killed him. He eventually recovered, and instead injected small of angel energy in himself every single day. He notice he had the ability to use angel magic. What Asmodeus didn't plan on happening, except Sybil, was his process of trying to turn him into a hybrid only repressed his demon side the ability to use angel magic. He did not gain in strength, only diminishing his former strength and replacing it with something else. His new body was now capable of handling large doses of angel energy as he was accustomed to it. What happen was there was barely any trace of his old demonic being. His 6 black shadow wings turned white, he lacked the ability to use hellfire, and his usage of darkness was limited. Sybil laughed at his new transformation calling him a failure. Asmodues was pissed, and he tried to kill her. To Sybil's surprise, his angel self was actually strong, he had killed her. He ripped off her wings with his bare hands. After this, it was impossible for him to pretend he was still a full demon. Lucifer noticed the amount of angelic energy he was emitting as well as the rest of the demons during her meeting. He expected her to kill him, but Lucifer did not care. She found his new development interesting, and didn't care as long as he was loyal. Lucifer asked him what his goal was, and he said it was to become an angel demon hybrid. Asmodeus realized his worry was silly as his master herself was an angel after all. Lucifer in fact had a plan for Asmodeus. She realized she could no longer sense any demonic nature from him, and insisted he could pass off as a regular angel. She wanted him to make it into heaven, and become a spy. Asmodeus was not sure of this plan as angels would recognize their own brethren. Lucifer told him that not all angels know each other. She told Asmodeus he should stay away from Azazel, as he is the only angel likely to know the faces and names of every single angel. Asmodeus agreed. Asmodeus passed off as an angel for a few weeks, and leaked information the entire time. He came across Azazel finally, and Azazel knew who he was from the start. They fought, but Asmodues lacked knowledge in angel magic, so he was defeated by Azazel. Lucifer had gave him a necklace she could use to summon him back to hell if he was ever caught in a terrible situation. Just as he was about to deal the finishing blow, Lucifer teleported him out of heaven. Appearance See picture Personality WIP Asmodeus is a snake. He only follows Lucifer's orders for his own benefit. He wants her to trust him fully, so he can pull the rug out from under her. Lucifer knows this, as she watches whatever she say's and does around the demon. Asmodeus was secretly working on a project that which he thought would give him the ability to kill Lucifer. Asmodeus is extremely skilled at getting people to let their guards down around him. The only person his skills did not work on was Lilith and Lucifer herself. According to Lilith, he possess so much evil in his heart he cannot be trusted. She is extremely loyal to her master, and she will eliminate all threats that target her. As such she shows distaste towards Asmodeus out of fear he will try to turn against the entire demon realm like Dormania. He has killed more angels and demons than any other demon. He kills his victims in savage ways, not really unbeknownst to other demons such as ripping an angels wings off or tearing their heads off. Asmodeus comes off as quite chill, which allows people to open up around only for them to be bitten. Like a rattle snake, when cornered he will not back down and instead rattle to give off a warning. His warning consists of intimidation words. When Azazel confronted him, he stood his ground and fought even if he wasn't confident he could win in his own state. Asmodeus hunts down humans, rogue demons, and angels whenever he get's "Hungry." He will stalk his victim, and strike them when they least expect it. Although most demons don't do this, he has on occasion killed angels by eating them. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Asmodeus Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Ultimate Class Demon, Ultimate Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being), Acausality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Legendary Seraphs. He Only lost to Azazel due to his lack of skill in angel combat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Dodged attacks from Azazel) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Azazel) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Divine weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods